


ain't no mercy in my smiling

by singmyheart



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex, what an honor to break in the john/iosef tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singmyheart/pseuds/singmyheart
Summary: Tonight's a wash and he's bored. He doesn't even want to be here — Red Circle's never been his first choice, for a few reasons — but Iosef's doing what he's told. He's been doing that a lot lately.
Relationships: Iosef Tarasov/John Wick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	ain't no mercy in my smiling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rescuemechinboyandshowmethestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rescuemechinboyandshowmethestars/gifts).



Tonight's a wash and he's bored. He doesn't even want to be here — Red Circle's never been his first choice, for a few reasons — but Iosef's doing what he's told. He's been doing that a lot lately. 

The first reason the night's a shitshow is that Gregory and Victor are getting on his nerves: Gregory specifically is trying way too hard to go home with one of the girls they've just met, and it's embarrassing. Iosef forgot her name seconds after she said it, but regardless of that and regardless of Gregory she's letting him get somewhere. Underneath the body-warm water he skims fingers along the edge of her bikini bottoms and she giggles, grating and high-pitched. Swats at his arm in a way she probably thinks is flirty and cute. 

Suddenly irritated beyond belief he grumbles "bathroom" to whoever's listening and makes a loud, splashy exit from the pool. Counts five or six pairs of eyes tracking his walk to the locker room (reason number two); Jesus, is someone gonna wipe his ass for him too? 

The room itself is dark and lit with dozens of candles; there's the pervasive smell of dampness and chlorine. He doesn't glance at the other entrance, on the far side of the room, and that's his first mistake.

Just the squeak of a shoe on wet tile, that's all the warning he gets before something slams into him, hard. Drives him back to crack his head off the wall and there's an arm at his throat — 

"Evening," says John Wick. "Thought I might find you here." He sounds so casual and Iosef couldn't get a word out even if he'd wanted to. "Where's my car?" It comes out flat, not like a question and it takes Iosef a second to catch on, dazed. Too slow, because Wick lets up on his throat only to slap him across the face. Hard. A fucking backhand, like you'd give a drunk girlfriend, and that jolts his brain back into gear. 

"Do you know how many fucking people —" Wrong answer. Wick hits him again, presses still closer. Iosef scrambles for his arm, trying vainly to pry him off, get some air. 

"Where is it."

 _Chopped it up for parts,_ Iosef would say if he had enough breath in his lungs to lie. Hopes Wick isn't really looking for an answer because he can't give one, can't fucking breathe, can't get his bearings. Wick pushes so hard it's like he's trying to put Iosef through the wall, or crawl inside his skin, whichever comes first. He lets up for half a second and Iosef gulps down greedy lungfuls of air while he has the chance. "Iosef." 

(He's always heard people talk about Wick like an urban legend, a ghost, but everyone he knows is so weird and dramatic as a rule that he'd never given it much thought. He gets it now, though.)

"Fuck you," Iosef grinds out, with some effort, reedy and halting.

"I could just kill you now," Wick points out, like that's a natural response.

"Do it, then," he spits, too dazed to be scared that Wick might call his bluff. _Why don't you,_ he thinks, dimly. Wick pushes still closer and drives him up onto his toes, scrambling a little for purchase on the wet tile, and — oh, no — _fuck,_ no — 

"Oh," says Wick, almost to himself. " _Really._ "

 _Fuck you,_ Iosef tries to say again but it's no use. His traitor dick is hard, never mind that he's been halfway there all night, it's just adrenaline or something —

Wick's thigh works its way between his and he says, "You want it," dismissive and condescending, apparently in response to whatever Iosef's face is doing. The unbelievably fucked-up thing is that Iosef _does;_ when Wick backs up half an inch to let him move he does, pushes blindly forward for more. Oh, this is fucked up. This is so bad. 

"If you try anything I'll cut your throat," Wick croons in his ear like some sick parody of a lover, and it sounds like a promise. 

One of Wick's huge hands wraps around his cock and Iosef's gone, down for the count. The pressure of his hand is perfect, it's perfect and Iosef could die right here and he doesn't care, doesn't care what happens so long as Wick just doesn't _stop._ Has Wick ever done this before, he wonders faintly, cornered someone and gotten a hand on them and swallowed them whole?

He can't even hear Wick breathing (maybe he really is an apparition, a ghost). All he can hear is his own ragged breath, the steady bass pounding outside, the dull roar of blood rushing in his ears. He's close, he's so close — 

When he comes it's like a slap, hard and sudden, just like how Wick had hit him; his toes curl and stars burst behind his eyelids, and then its over. Wick's wet hand on his face, a faint noise of disgust as Wick smears spit and come across his cheeks and chin, shoves fingers into his mouth hard enough to make him gag. 

There's noise, a bang, and Wick's head snaps up — music pouring through the open door, shouting, and he shoves Iosef away from him — 

The rest is a blur; someone drags him into a car and he goes. Can't get his head on straight until the safe house, still with Wick's voice ringing in his ears. 

_You want it. I could kill you now. Victor's dead._

Iosef stays in the shower til the hot water runs out. He doesn't sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from "snake song" by townes van zandt. i'm on tumblr @1973buickcentury, come say hi.


End file.
